<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Do by InfiniteSeahorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449470">Making Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse'>InfiniteSeahorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ALBW ficlets and drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Sewing, Theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravio keeps his self-sufficient ways, even under the employ of Princess Hilda, and sews his own clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ALBW ficlets and drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ravio sneaks fabric scraps from the seamstresses and tailor's workrooms and uses them to sew his own underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's practical!" he mutters, justifying the theft to himself as he works secretly at night, hunched in a protective ball next to the flame of a single candle. "They'll never miss such tiny bits and pieces.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Invisible stitches sewn with a fine needle bring disparate fabric pieces together into something large enough to slip over his narrow hips. “Silk feels better against my skin— I'm too delicate to wear anything coarsely woven! And the lace, why, I take what I can get, and there's plenty of lace, and in such lovely colors, too."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do his underwear look like? Giant patchwork bloomers? Boxers with embroidered rupees and bunnies? Do they accidentally match the Princess's?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>